Middle Eastern hip-hop
Middle Eastern hip hop is hip hop music and culture originating in the Middle East. It is performed in many languages such as English, local Arabic dialects, Hebrew, Persian, and French. It is highly influenced by American hip hop. Arab hip-hop * For Arab rap in all forms from the Middle East, the Persian Gulf and North Africa and international Arab rap acts, refer to Arab hip hop section Saudi Arabia The first Saudi Arabian Hip Hop Artist, Qusai aka Don Legend the Kamelion, began singing in the early 1990's and released his first solo album, "The Life of a Lost Soul," in May 2002 which included the popular single "Jeddah". After his journey in the United States with "Urban Legacy" and fellow rapper D-Light, he is expected to release a new album in early 2008 with his new group "Jeddah Legends." Many other rappers have recently risen from Jeddah including Black Royalty, Jeddah Fam and many others. Bahrain In Bahrain, the hiphop scene has risen dramatically over the past few years. DJ Outlaw and Outlaw Productions are the most prominent, performing and organizing concerts, although there are others, such as Dboy, Moneymar, Chillin, Tiny'O. BahrainTalent.com is a site dedicated to showcasing upcoming hiphop Bahraini artists. United Arab Emirates Desert Heat http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Desert_Heat_%28hip_hop%29 is a hip hop duo based in Dubai. Formed in late 2002, Desert Heat consists of two Emirati brothers ‘Illmiyah’ (eel-mee-yah) & ‘Arableak’. Desert Heat primarily rap in English, but the majority of their songs contain some Arabic literature. They speak about their own struggles, what it’s like being a Muslim Arab in the Middle East and what all ‘normal’ things they do. Their music tries to teach, that Muslims in general are peaceful beings, and that not every Muslim wants to blow him/herself up. I their music, they question why today, the word ‘terrorist’ has become synonymic with Muslims and Islam and want to make people understand that anyone could be labeled one, whether Muslim, Christian, Jew or others. Desert Heat had high exposure wwhen they were surprisingly auditioned for Akon (rapper) in Dubai. After impressing Akon, Desert Heat were pushed to open up the launch of MTV Arabia along side Akon and Ludacris (rapper). Shortly after Desert Heat released their first video "Desert Heat - Keep It Desert" Egypt More recent and very popular hip hop performers are MTM from Egypt, who have been using Egyptian Arabic in their songs. JAFFA PHONIX, founded in 2003 by two Palestinian refugees in Egypt, is an electro/hop band using Palestinian Arabic. The Arabian Knightz and Asfalt have also been gaining popularity. Egyptian underground rap is now growing rapidly, due to the feeling of injustice that mainly affects youths in Egypt, with two rap groups called egyrap school and black bullets who are popular in Egyptian hip-hop/rap society. There is a lot of of Egyptian rap Others such as Black Bulletz are now gaining popularity too in Egypt headed by MC Flash and Blaze. Iran The first group to release an Iranian rap album was the Los Angeles, California based group Sandy in the mid 1990s. The new wave of Iranian hip hop artist include Deev, who introduced Political Hip Hop to Iranians with the song "Dasta Bala", followed by Zedbazi who worked on Gangster Rap with "Mehmoni". Hich-Kas who wrote about the social problems in Tehran, and Erfan introduced Poetic Hiphop to Iranians starting with his song "Shosteshoo". Amin Hyper is well know throughout Europe as well as inside Iran. Iraq Timz (rapper) is an Iraqi American rapper mostly known for his controversial rap song "Iraq". His debut album "Open for Business" is available online. He has gained recognition through his political messages in his music, and he has been featured on Fox News, MTV News, and Al Jazeera and has been nominated for "Best Hip-Hop Album" at the 2006 San Diego Music Awards. The Narcicyst is a well known Iraqi Canadian hip hop artist and former frontman to hip hop group Euphrates. Sandhill was also a part of Euphrates, that now produces hip hop beats and often works with The Narcicyst. Israel Kuwait There is a popular Kuwait hip hop band called Army of One, who perform in english. In 2006, they released an album called "Reprezentin", which received much success around the region. In 2007, their second album was released, which was the first to be released in Kuwait itself. There are also many unsigned Kuwaiti artists and bands who also perform in English, like HOT-C, 2D, RG who are considered pretty famous in Kuwait. A website dedicated to all underground rappers in Kuwait and from the Middle East is www.hiphop-crib.com Lebanon AKS'SER, an Arabic hip-hop group from Lebanon, was formed by two Beirut-based rappers whose music is a discourse about a society marked by civil war. Rayess Bek, one of AKS'SER members, has gone on with a solo career, releasing a widely acclaimed album, Aks'seR was recently signed by EMI. Clotaire K, another Lebanese rapper, recently released an album. Ashekman (Lebanese rap HIP-HOP), Khat Ahmar Lebanese rap and music production crew Clotaire K and RAmez are also from Lebanon. Palestine Palestinian hip hop supposedly started in 1998 with Tamer Nafar's group DAM. These Palestinian youth forged the new Palestinian musical sub-genre, which blends Arabic melodies and hip hop beats. The group, based in Israel was founded in 1998, and is made up of three Palestinian men (who are also Israeli citizens): Tamer Nafar, his brother Suhell Nafar, and Mahmoud Jrere. The group's name is the Hebrew word for "blood" and the Arabic word for "blood," but can also be an acronym for "Da Arabic MCs." or Arabic verb for "eternity",. The group's lyrics often deal with the frustration at the feeling of being second class citizens in Israel, as well as other issues familiar to hip-hop fans around the world, including drug-related violence. Despite not having a formal recording contract, DAM's 2001 single "Meen Irhabi? - Who's the Terrorist?" - was downloaded more than a million times from their website. The group has also delivered their message outside Israel and the Palestinian territories on four European tours. DAM's latest single "Born Here" is in Hebrew and they are hoping they can bring the Palestinian message to an Israeli audience. "Arabs already know how they live - we have to educate Israelis on what's going on." On the 17th of November 2006 they released their first album: "Dedication". Other Palestinian rappers include MWR, Arapeyat and Jabbar (rapper & producer) http://www.jabbarnet.com, the Palestinian Rapperz, the N.O.M.A.D.S http://www.thenomads.biz/index.htm, and the Philistines http://www.thephilistines.com/tunage.htm, and JAFFA PHONIX, founded in 2003 by two Palestinian refugees in Egypt, is an electro/hop band using Palestinain Arabic. Jordan Jordan is the center for trance and electronic music production in the Middle East. Rap and hip hop music are also very popular in Jordan. Arabic hip hop is one of the most popular music genres listened to by Jordan's youth. Famous artists are 962 Street, TAJ (The Arabian Journal), DJ Sotusura and DJ Flava. Other From other Arab nations (Middle East and North Africa as well as acts from the European continent, Arab Legion, Iron Sheik, Patriarch Son of a Refugee, Euphrates, h2Z Other successful rappers, producers and DJ's of Arabic origin are Cilvaringz (Wu-Tang Clan), Salah Edin (Aftermath Entertainment), DJ Cut Killer (France), DJ Abdel (France), Freeman (IAM), Isam Bachiri (Outlandish), producer Fred Wreck (Snoop Dogg, G-Unit), DJ Lady S (Belgium), and Adam A. Shoucair also known as A.M.A (all.mighty.ameer) (Detroit). Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_Eastern_hip_hop See Also * Arabian hip-hop * List of Middle Eastern hip-hop artists (rappers and rap group) Category:Wikipedia Category:Middle Eastern hip-hop